


De volta ao passado... Harry Potter no Covil das Cobras- Snarry

by KaahOliver123



Series: De Volta ao passado - Snarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corvo, M/M, Rebirth Harry Potter, Romance entre garotos, Slash, Time Travel, Transmigração, m/m - Freeform, snarry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaahOliver123/pseuds/KaahOliver123
Summary: SINOPSE:Depois de morrer nas mãos de Lord Voldemort em 1998 na segunda guerra Bruxa. Harry Potter se vê em uma versão branca da estação de King's Cross na plataforma 9³/4. Ali, o falecido Diretor da Escola de Magia e bruxaria Hogwarts; Alvo Dumbledore o notifica de que Merlin na intensão de agraciar o mundo bruxo, devolvendo-os de suas perdas, decide transmigrar alguém para secretamente moldar o passado."Filho, você é o escolhido...""Que?"...Descubra como Harry Potter se sairá ao acordar na pele de um futuro comensal da morte e fiel partidário, em 1972 em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts como um novo sonserino, na companhia daqueles que um dia se tornariam tão escuros quanto o dono do corpo ao qual pertencia... Além da sua luta para se aproximar de Lilian e os marotos, juntamente com a tentativa constante de se tornar importante para Severus Snape ...# 2º Lugar na categoria Outros, Concurso Rogue. - WattpadPublicada também em:** Wattpad****Spirit****Nyah!**





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> <3

** _☆☆ Prólogo☆☆_ **

Depois de se entregar a morte, Harry percebeu estar em um lugar desconhecido, nu e envolto em uma nevoa brilhante. Apesar disso, ele não precisava mais dos óculos e não possuía nenhuma dor ou desconforto.

No fundo, um barulho discreto de batida o incomodou e constrangido com sua nudez Harry desejou estar vestido. Para sua surpresa depois de desejar, as roupas de fato se materializaram a sua frente o permitindo vestir-se satisfeito. Depois de devidamente trajado, Harry caminhou pelo lugar a procura da origem para aquele som desconhecido.

O lugar em si parecia-se muito com a sala precisa, uma vez que estava constantemente mudando de aparência. Conforme ele seguia o som, Harry percebeu que o lugar começava a se assemelhar em muito com a estação de King‟s Cross, no entanto em uma versão branca.

Quando finalmente encontrara o que estava procurando; Harry se assustou com o que vira. Era algo muito parecido com um bebê(feto), no entanto, estava tremola e lamentável, sua pele em carne viva e seu corpinho enrolado embaixo do banco onde permanecia enroscada.

A visão em si era muito triste e lamentável. Á princípio Harry desejou pega-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo em que queria um sentimento de nojo e repulsa o impedia; fazendo com que ele se sentisse como um covarde.

Ainda sem entender aquela situação, uma voz que vinha em sua direção o tirou do torpor.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer" Aquele que falava, vinha caminhando elegantemente, esbanjando um lindo sorriso feliz. Este era Alvo Dumbledore em traje azul escuro.

"Harry!" Exclamou exultante, no instante em que ele se aproximou do menino abrindo os braços, a fim de felicita-lo e parabeniza-lo pela vitória, deixando Harry bastante perdido.

Depois de se encontrarem, ambos conversaram um pouco sobre a guerra, as perdas, os remorsos, os segredos, as duvidas e depois de muito conversar, Dumbledore finalmente começou a se afastar, deixando o menino ainda mais assustado.

"Senhor, pra onde eu devo ir agora?"

Parando abruptamente, Alvo pareceu se lembrar de algo tornando a virar-se para encarar o rapaz que com um sorriso amplo, questionou.

"Harry meu menino, se você pudesse escolher entre tornar-se um herói e viver a gloria da vitória que ainda esta por vir ou viajar ao passado e corrigir tudo secretamente, o que você faria?"

Ainda sem entender onde Alvo pretendia chegar com aquela pergunta, Harry abaixou a cabeça, enquanto refletia sobre isso. A princípio essa pergunta parecia um pouco infundada, fazendo duvidar do que havia ouvido, no entanto, depois de ter chego tão longe, vivenciado coisas das quais considerava absurdas, nada mais poderia impressiona-lo de fato.

"Senhor... Se fosse possível voltar ao passado e evitar todo o derramamento de sangue que aconteceu aqui... Eu preferiria mil vezes me tornar um anônimo!" Levantando os olhos com determinação e esperança, Harry continuou. "Eu prefiro ser Harry; só Harry, do que levar o peso da palavra Herói sobre meus ombros, essa palavra me custou muito caro, a mim e a meus amigos... Quase todos que me cercaram estão mortos e... eu temo pelos que ainda vivem... Não sei dizer se essa palavra é tão diferente de uma maldição."

Sorrindo amplamente, Alvo Dumbledore acenou em concordância, no entanto tornandose subitamente serio, falou.

" Filho, o destino estava traçado desde antes de você nascer, tudo já estava certo..."

Ao ouvir as palavras firmes de Alvo, Harry arregalou os olhos. Se você parasse para pensar sobre isso, de fato as coisas estavam correndo conforme a profecia previa. Um exemplo disso foi o aparecimento de Severus Snape no dia da entrevista da professora Sibila Trelawney, graças a isso a profecia se cumpria com perfeição. Tudo já estava predestinado desde o começo.

Pensando nisso... Ele sentiu como se tudo não tivesse passado de um jogo.

Percebendo o estado de confusão do garoto, Alvo completou. " Você pode mudar o destino, pode lutar contra tudo isso, mas deve saber que consequências sempre existirão, nada nunca será perfeito, ganha-se aqui, perde-se ali. Ciente disso, eu pergunto outra vez. Se você pudesse escolher entre tornar-se um herói e viver a gloria da vitória que ainda esta por vir ou viajar ao passado para corrigir tudo secretamente, somente para tentar salvar as vidas que se perderam, o que você escolheria?"

Sendo questionado tão seriamente novamente, Harry começou a desconfiar da possibilidade de retornar ao passado, no entanto, ele se perguntou para qual momento ele deveria ir se fosse mudar algo. Ainda sem respostas, Alvo pareceu um tanto impaciente, enquanto assistia o garoto se afundar em perguntas que nunca foram expostas ou respondidas.

"Meu caro rapaz, você já tem uma resposta? Não temos muito mais tempo." Ainda confuso demais para opinar, Harry murmurou.

"Para quando eu deveria voltar? E quanto a meu eu do futuro? E as pessoas que já morreram...?"

Ao lado, Alvo suspirou e tentando resumir o mais brevemente possível respondeu suavemente.

"Bem... Não tenho como te responder tudo, mas ... quando estiver no passado, as pessoas que aqui morreram retornarão ao ciclo, assim como você... mas isso você descobrira depois... Agora me diga, você aceita a bondade de Merlin para viajar no tempo e restaurar o mundo bruxo quase destruído?"

Naquele momento, Harry percebeu que não tinha mais tanto tempo para pensar, quando Dumbledore se distanciava lentamente no horizonte, instantaneamente ele se sentiu pressionado ao máximo e no calor do momento, ele exclamou.

"Eu aceito!"

Assim que suas palavras saíram de sua boca, Alvo desapareceu bem como todo o resto que o cercava, sobrando apenas profunda voz do Diretor soando atrás.

"Harry, você fez uma sabia escolha... Você agora será transmigrado para 1º de Setembro de 1972, onde se tornara um estudante do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Ao todo você tem oito anos para modificar o passado, pois, uma vez que seu eu do presente nascer, sua alma deixara o corpo do passado e voltara ao ciclo normal da vida. Contudo, não se esqueça, qualquer mudança surtira efeito no presente, sendo estes bons ou ruins, por isso, cuidado com o que ira fazer, pois você só terá uma chance...".

Respirando profundamente, Harry tentou raciocinar em como as coisas foram acabar dessa forma, o que já parecia impossível; „Escapar da morte‟, agora se tornava ainda mais inacreditável; „Voltar ao passado‟.

Infelizmente, Harry não teve muito tempo para ponderar sobre isso, quando seu corpo astral fora puxado violentamente para o vazio, tornando-o inconsciente. Até que...

_ **1º de Setembro de 1972.** _

" Filho! Filhinho... O que há com você? Edward Rosier há algo errado com nosso filho, ele não responde!"

{**N/A:** Pessoal, não encontrei o nome de Rosier pai, então vamos colocar esse ai rs. E para a mãe cuja qual não temos a menção, Emy Rosier.}

Assustado com o pânico da esposa, Edward pegou o filho nos braços, enquanto o examinava com magia.

******Para todos os perdidos de plantão que estão lendo essa confusão, tudo começou quando os pais de Evan o trouxeram para tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano, no entanto, no caminho, Evan subitamente desmaiou, caindo em um baque surdo no chão, naquele momento, Emy Rosier se adiantou para ver o menino, mas o corpinho estava muito mole e sem impulso.

Emy era uma mãe extremamente coruja e juntamente com o marido, tentavam colocar Evan, o único herdeiro da família Rosier em uma redoma de vidro. No entanto, hoje sendo um dia tão importante para seu filho, ambos tentaram dar a ele mais espaço. Não era novidade que Evan era insuportavelmente orgulhoso e gostava de parecer autossuficiente perante aos demais bruxos de sagradas famílias. Pela sorte, com exceção dos pais, ninguém mais havia visto sua queda, já que a maioria dos jovens; já estavam embarcando, enquanto ele ainda estava entre as plataformas 9 e 10 de King‟s Cross.

Aos poucos, a cor ia voltando à pele pálida do menino, fazendo com que sua mãe ofegasse em alivio, enquanto o embalava em seus braços. Evan era um rapaz bonito de cabelos volumosos, porem lisos e vermelhos até a cintura, sua altura era media e seu corpo era um tanto magro, mas mesmo assim, ele aparentava ser bastante saudável. Havia algumas pequenas sardas ferrugens em sua face às quais herdou junto com o cabelo de sua mãe, no entanto, seus olhos eram azuis como os de seu pai.

Entretanto, quando o menino voltou a si abrindo os olhos para encarar as faces atordoadas de seus pais... Seus olhos haviam se tornado verdes e em sua testa uma pequena cicatriz em forma de um raio se formou. O mais impressionante é que ninguém reparou as diferenças... Já que até as sardas havia sumido, ele agora era uma imagem sobreposta do seu eu atual e o anterior.

**Fim do Prólogo.**

Hey pessoas Lindas! Aqui começamos nossa viajem... espero que se divirtam comigo...  
Comente, façam teorias... que eu irei analisar todas... caso eu demore para responder é por que estou sem net.   
💚💚💚💚💚  
Mas assim que der eu respondo!

**Kisses da Kaah**♡


	2. Arc 1- Capítulo 1 - Harry/Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se encontra em uma nova realidade?

**CAPÍTULO 1- HARRY/EVAN**

Harry ainda sentia uma forte sensação de formigamento por seu corpo, no entanto, seus olhos ainda estavam pesados dificultando sua abertura.

" Filho! Filhinho... O que há c...?... Edward Rosier há algo.... nosso filho... responde!"

Ao lado de seu ouvido ele pode ouvir uma voz exasperada e fina reverberando em sua mente, aparentemente essa mesma pessoa a qual chamava, estava envolvendo-o delicadamente em seus braços.

_'Filhinho?'_ Pensou ele enquanto tentava se lembrar de como foi parar ali. 

Momentos depois sua memoria começou a se refrescar, e o choque com a realidade o atordoou. _'Abrir os olhos ou não? Eis a questão...'_

A coisa é bem simples de se entender, Harry agora estava em um lugar desconhecido sendo amparado por seus supostos pais, sem saber se quer seu nome atual. Além disso, ele agora tem certeza que acabou de se apropriar do corpo alheio para sua própria felicidade...

No entanto agora a ultima coisa a qual ele queria ter; era remorso. Além disso, a culpa não era dele, mas sim de seja lá quem for que lhe mandou para lá. Pensando nisso, ele reuniu coragem para encarar sua nova vida.

Assim que ele abriu os olhos, percebeu estar em um lugar bastante conhecido para ele, era King's Cross. E a pesar de se sentir aliviado com a descoberta de estar em um lugar tão conhecido, ele não pode relaxar, pois olhando atentamente para ele estavam o Sr. E a Sra. Rosier e pelo reflexo do vagão parado na plataforma a frente, Harry pode ter o primeiro vislumbre de seu atual eu.

_'Por Merlin!'_

Seus cabelos eram longos e escuros, mas que continham um brilho bordo/Borgonha que fazia todo um destaque em seu rosto pálido e deslumbrante, ali, Harry encontrou seus lindos olhos verdes e sua cicatriz, a melhor parte é que ele não precisava mais de óculos. 'Oh Aleluia!'

Presumindo que os olhos e a cicatriz em forma de raio vieram de seu eu do futuro, Harry deixou seus olhos se demorarem em seus pais percebendo que nada pareceram notar; de diferente.

Tornando a olhar para seu próprio reflexo, ele percebeu que corpo ainda era pequeno e infantil, já que provavelmente ele ostentava uma idade de onze anos, mas já era possível notar que este jovem não seria um grandalhão puro musculo. Era mais certo que seria como seu pai, um homem de feição delicada, mas masculinas e uma postura aristocrática que inspirava respeito e poder.

Sua mãe era baixinha e tinha um semblante feliz, seus longos cabelos vermelhos também escuros pareciam iluminar seu rosto. Os trouxas que passavam tinham o habito de olhar para ela com adoração, mas logo se perdiam como se estivessem enfeitiçados para não se demorarem no olhar.

Depois de mais alguns segundos respirando pausadamente, Harry ouviu a voz suave daquele que seria seu pai.

"Evan, tudo isso é nervoso? Você é um Rosier e eu já lhe disse que com certeza se tornara um Sonserino, não há necessidade de se preocupar, ninguém em nossa família foi do contrario, de todo modo, você pode escolher se quiser, o chapéu seletor levara em consideração sua vontade."

Um pouco confuso Harry presumiu que seu _'pai'_ poderia estar pensando que o Evan Rosier, o possível nome do dono deste corpo, passou mal por causa do nervoso. _'Por Merlin!'_ Pensou ele intrigado.

_'Ninguém percebeu que o tal Evan estava diferente ou ele sempre foi assim? Impossível! Essa cicatriz só recebe quem se salva de um feitiço mortal, então por que ninguém diz nada? ... Isso só pode ser obra de quem me mandou para cá, se ao menos pudesse invocar Alvo, mas se me lembro bem, quando eu vim para cá, Alvo também voltou a vida, no entanto, sem as memorias do passado... Ou seja, não existe mais futuro, tudo isso já está apagado e ele é o único que sabe sobre o que aconteceu... Um grande Reset'._

Não querendo parecer abalado, Harry sacudiu a cabeça levemente arrancando suspiros dos pais, que pensavam que o menino estava nervoso demais até para falar.

"Vamos filho, estamos em cima da hora e não queremos que você perca o expresso de Hogwarts."

Depois de animar o filho, o Sr. e a Sra. Rosier se colocaram um em cada lado do menino, segurando com ele o carrinho de bagagens onde um lindo corvo negro descansava em sua gaiola. As iniciais E e R estava descritas na frente do malão com aparência de novo. De fato, Hogwarts pede que os alunos levem ou um sapo, ou uma coruja ou um gato, mas algumas vezes havia exceções como o rato de Rony Weasley ou o corvo que os Rosier costumavam levar.

Depois de respirar fundo, Harry agora um menino pequeno vislumbrou a maravilha de ter dois pais carinhosos o apoiando enquanto corriam para atravessar o véu (barreira) com sorrisos amorosos no rosto. Aquela cena era hipnotizante e causou arrepios em Harry. _'Que sorte vim parar em um corpo tão amado.' _Ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de tristeza e culpa o tomou, mas logo foi abafada, uma vez que ele começou a supor que este casal também deve ter morrido antes de seu nascimento, por que nunca ouvira falar em seus nomes.

Evan já estava atrasado para embarque e faltavam poucos minutos para que o trem partisse e poucos jovens ainda estavam na plataforma, já que a maioria já tinha embarcado. Olhando para aquela placa que dizia Plataforma 9³/4 Expresso de Hogwats, Harry quis chorar.

Esticando o pescoço, ele viu o pai empurrando seu malão(bagagem) para dentro do vagão e aproveitando o momento, enquanto seus pais se mantinham distraídos, ele caminhou até um canto onde no futuro costumava haver uma caixa cheia de jornais usados falando sobre o mundo bruxo _'O profeta Diario'_, Graças a Griffindor naquele tempo já era costume manter a caixa ali e assim, ele apanhando um tomando seu caminho para o expresso.

Ao entrar, ele caminhou pelos corredores a muito conhecidos, mas que agora pareciam mais claros, e encontrando uma cabine vazia se sentou no canto, enquanto via seus belos pais acenando emocionadamente para ele. Mesmo que Harry não tivesse nada haver com o Evan, uma sensação de acolhimento e amor fraternal o fez querer cuidar e corresponder esses dois. Ele pode não seu filho de fato, mas agora que estava em seu corpo era seu dever cuidar de ambos.

Logo que o som do apito do trem soou, a locomotiva se pôs a andar. Harry naquele momento se sentiu nostálgico, quando se lembrou de sua primeira viagem para Hogwarts na companhia de Rony com seu amplo conhecimento em feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sua coleção de figurinhas de bruxos famosos, até de Longbottom que procurava exasperado pelo sapo que havia ganhado de seu tio ele se lembrou com carinho e reminiscência. Aos poucos ele retornou a época em que Hermione se juntava a eles formando um maravilhoso trio de amigos de verdade. Ele queria chorar, mas não havia lágrimas, ele sabia que para retornar aos dias de paz, seria necessário seu sucesso aqui e assim, logo estariam todos unidos novamente. Por essa razão ele estava em sua primeira jornada sozinho...

Pensando nisso, ele abriu o jornal e ofegou em surpresa quando viu o ano descrito. Ele havia voltado para 1972, segundo ano dos marotos e de Severus Snape, o homem a quem ele odiou na vida e o admirou na morte em Hogwarts. Sendo assim, Você-sabe-quem deveria ter em torno de uns quarenta anos e já deveria ter começado seu plano de horror há algum tempo. No momento a ordem estaria em seu segundo ano, e sua meta era se juntar a eles.

Depois de ler sobre alguns ataques às vilas trouxas e os desaparecimentos de nascidos trouxas e mestiços, Harry suspirou ao sentir sua mente pesar, ele ainda tinha que se vestir por isso aproveitou a solidão de sua cabine para se preparar. Quando pronto, jogou o casaco quente sobre si e encostado no vidro que refletia seus lindos e brilhantes olhos verdes. Naquele momento ele lembrou-se que foi nesta mesma cabine que tudo começou, logo ele pegou no sono.

**Fim do capítulo 1.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eaii meus amores? Espero que tenha ficado bom rs. Bem minhas beta Readers vão ler e editar em outro momento. Por isso eu devo dizer que alterações poderão ocorrer.   
Gostaria de perguntar uma coisinha a vcs... Como esta o andamento deste plot? Muito lento?
> 
> De todo modo, quero agradecer a @Spring_Aura(Nick wattpad) e o Gil por por estarem betando para mim.  
💚💚💚  
Amo vcs amigos!


	3. Arc 1- Capítulo 2 -Reconhecendo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ira tropeçar em seu objetivo.

_Depois de ler sobre alguns ataques às vilas trouxas e os desaparecimentos de nascidos trouxas e mestiços, Harry suspirou ao sentir sua mente pesar, ele ainda tinha que se vestir por isso aproveitou a solidão de sua cabine para se preparar. Quando pronto, jogou o casaco quente sobre si e encostado no vidro que refletia seus lindos e brilhantes olhos verdes. Naquele momento ele lembrou-se que foi nesta mesma cabine que tudo começou, logo ele pegou no sono._

** _CAPÍTULO 2 - RECONHECENDO..._ **

"... '_Haha_' Vamos sentar aqui mesmo, esse lugar parece muito bom e só há uma pessoa!"

Disse um menino alto e obscuro com a face zombeteira arreganhando a porta da cabine e se jogando no banco em frente a Harry. Logo atrás outro garoto ria como uma hiena e empurrava o primeiro garoto tomando conta do banco todo, por fim, vinha um rapaz sem expressão, carregando alguns livros de forma despreocupada, para ele, sobrou sentar-se ao lado do menino que dormia com um casaco sobre a cabeça.

"Parece um novato." Exclamou o primeiro rapaz.

"Fique quieto Múlciber, se não tem coisa melhor para falar não fale, é obvio que o garoto é novato, suas vestes não tem a insígnia e nem a cor de sua casa." Enquanto falava, Avary Jr. gesticulava e apontava o nariz para o alto quase surrando o menino ao lado.

Brendan Múlciber parecia não se importar com o tom azedo de John Avary e estava mais focado em gesticular para que o rapaz sentado perto de Evan puxasse o casaco, no entanto o menino simplesmente fingiu não perceber, deixando que Múlciber puxasse em seu lugar.

Ninguém sabe quem foi o primeiro a se assustar, mas no mesmo instante em que Múlciber puxou o casaco, Harry puxou de volta e tornou a dormir, enquanto reclamava com a voz amaçada.

"Mione... eu ainda estou com sono... deixe-me dormir... Vá ver o Rony primeiro..." Por um instante Avery e Múlciber prenderam a respiração, ninguém esperava essa reação do pequeno dorminhoco que inclusive parecia muito bonito e fino. Logo, ambos caíram na gargalhada fazendo Harry desistir do sonho e se virar para ver quem eram as pessoas ao seu lado.

Naquele momento, ninguém mais rio, todos os três olharam estupefatos para Harry. _'Ual'_ Foi tudo o que eles conseguiram pensar, ao admirar os grandes olhos verdes de Harry sobre eles, seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado jogado em cascata sobre seus ombros, naquele instante ninguém sabia o que falar. Severus Snape era o único que olhava torto para o jovem que assim que o notou começou a encara-lo com a boca aberta.

Aquela situação começou a se tornar estranha, quando Severus estreitou seus olhos para o menino que o seguia com as grande bolinhas de gudes. _'Esses olhos...'_ Pensou Severus... _'Desde quando Evan tem olhos tão parecidos com os dela?'_

De fato, Harry estava olhando para ele como se acabasse de encontrar a coisa mais interessante do mundo. _'Alias, desde quando Evan Rosier olhava Severus nos olhos? Ele se lembrava bem das reuniões de Bruxos das quais participou na companhia de seus amigos Slytherins, enquanto de férias, e em algumas dessas Evan estava lá ao lado de seu pai Edward, mas em todos esses momentos ele se mostrava tão arrogante que era capaz de cuspir em qualquer um que cheirasse mestiços. Então por que agora ele decidiu olha-lo nos olhos? Deve estar tramando algo!' _A cada segundo abaixo daquele olhar, Severus se sentia ainda mais irritado, era como se ele estivesse sendo subjugado sob o olhar do menino.

"Qual o significado disso, Rosier?" Snape questionou por entre os dentes ao perceber que o garoto parecia não querer desgrudar os olhos dele. Por dentro uma uma enxorrada de duvidas o estava incomodando. Desde quando esses olhos estava lá? Ele se lembrava de gravar bem o rosto desse menino quando o viu a primeira vez, jurando um dia ensina-lo uma ou outra lição de azaração, mas... Qual é dessa mudança toda.

Durante todo o resto da viagem, Harry lançou olhares brilhantes em Severus, que não conseguia parar de pensar se ele de fato tinha visto certo. Ponderando mais profundamente; ou esse menino é um ótimo ator e esteve atuando todo o tempo, ou ele realmente não o interpretou bem, no entanto, Severus é do tipo observador e ele dificilmente se engana quando observa alguém, mas de fato algo não estava certo aqui! O Evan de agora parecia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente... E seus olhos... Todas as vezes que ele tentava se lembrar daquele dia em uma das reuniões que viu os olhos de Evan pela primeira vez, algo como um borrão o impedia._ 'O que é isso?'_

É claro que Harry não sabia do que Severus estava pensando. Desde que ele acordou e se deparou com a feliz coincidência de se reencontrar com o homem ainda vivo, seu coração não parou de bater alegremente. Ele precisava olhar para ter certeza de que não era um sonho. _'Por Merlin! Ele pode ter a chance de cuidar de Severus, para que ele não se torne aquele morcegão amargurado e se bandeie para o caminho das trevas... '_

Severus era igualzinho suas lembranças, cabelo mal cortado, grande, oleoso e preto, seu nariz já estava se tornando curvilíneo (aquilino). Sua aparência era pálida e seus olhos eram frios e negros, tão negros quanto às trevas. Não havia vida em seu olhar, era como se apenas por olhar para eles, ele pudesse ser sugado por um buraco negro ou por um túnel sem fim e sem vida. No entanto ele sabia que ali dentro em algum lugar, cabia tanto amor quanto possível, bem como havia um grande senso de orgulho por ser quem era, algo que talvez ele tenha herdado da família de sua mãe, os Princes...

De todo modo, o Harry sabia que ele tinha o direito de ser orgulhoso; ele era um gênio que infelizmente havia sido ofuscado pelas dificuldades da vida, sem ninguém para estar ao seu lado e dizer o quão incrível ele era, mas agora... Harry estaria lá, para apoia-lo o único problema era como? Ele era só um novato, mas... ao menos ele era proficiente em magia... com isso ele com certeza levantaria Snape e o afastaria dos caminhos do mal.

_'Fighting'_

Ele estava feliz, tão feliz que nem entendia o porquê de tanta felicidade, às vezes ele percebia que Severus o flagrava olhando e por isso desviava os olhos para a janela, onde continuava analisando o jovem Snape pelo vidro. Avery e Múlciber pareciam nem existir para ele._ 'Por Deus ele se esqueceu das testemunhas oculares.'_

Quando ele de fato deu importância para os dois, eles já olhavam para eles com sorrisos estranho.

"O que?" Disse Harry um pouco irritado.

"Não é nada... é só que finalmente o Senhor Rosier decidiu lembrar que nesta cabine existem mais duas pessoas e não só você e o Morcego..." Rindo com os olhos, o mais irônico entre os dois respondeu."

**Fim do capítulo 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que no Fighting quase coloquei... sasageyo sasageyo... lalalala (tema de abertura de Shingeki no Kyojin) {Culpa da Dani...} Por q agora é tudo cura dela: Dani Snape
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.
> 
> Musicas que eu ouvi...  
Alec Benjamin- The Wolf and Sheep  
Video Games- Lana Del Rey  
Erutan - Winter Moon (musiquinha com um clima mais nordico)  
Farei uma playlist mais para frente e postarei aqui rs
> 
> A letra das musicas pode não combinar muito, mas ta valendo né gente hahahaha


	4. Arc 1- Capítulo 3 - Chegando em Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Meus amores, eu não encontrei o nome verdadeiro de Múlciber Jr. e nem do Avary Jr. então coloquei como Brendan Múlciber e John Avery.  
rs Há também a adição de um personagem criador por mim, já que toda sua família é desconhecida.   
Kisses da Kaah e boa leitura.

_"Não é nada... é só que finalmente o Senhor Rosier decidiu lembrar que nesta cabine existem mais duas pessoas e não só você e o Morcego..." Rindo com os olhos, o mais irônico entre os dois respondeu_.

** _CAPÍTULO 3 - CHEGANDO EM HOGWARTS_ ** _ **.** _

Ao ouvir a indireta de Jonh Avery, Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas tornou a fecha-la quando se notou sem palavras._ 'Como ele poderia nega? É a mais pura verdade...'_ Envergonhado e tímido, Harry cogitou em perguntar seus nomes, já que eles pareciam saber o seu, mas e se o dono deste corpo já os conhecia... Como justificar isso...? 

Múlciber era um rapaz forte e alto, seu cabelo negro era cortado rente a sua cabeça e seus olhos eram azuis piscina, a aura ao redor dele era um pouco nosciva, como se ele tivesse vivido a vida toda em um ambiente obscuro formando nuvens negras ao redor de si. Já Avery tinha os cabelos cinzento e os olhos castanhos, seu corpo era alto e magro e ele parecia bastante amigavel quando queria ser.

No entanto, percebendo o embaraço do rapaz, Múlciber que parecia encantado pelos olhos verdes, falou.

"Eu sou Brendan Múlciber, mas pode me chamar de Dan, não me importo..."

Interrompendo suas palavras, Avary pareceu chocado quando rosnou.

"Pode te chamar de Dan? Como pode te chamar de Dan? Desde quando? Te chamei assim na semana passada e você faltou me bater, qual é dessa mudança agora?"

Naquele instante a temperatura na cabine pareceu baixar enquanto o semblante risonho de Dan se tornava frio e sombrio, Severus que tentava olhar para o lado oposto, voltou-se para Múlciber assim que sentiu o clima estranho surgir. No entanto, Harry nem teve tempo de reagir daquilo, já que instantes depois; Múlciber tornou a falar.

"Tudo bem, vocês podem me chamar de Dan, melhorou? Como eu dizia este aqui é Jonh Avary, mas pode chama-lo como quiser..." Dan parou um minuto apenas para encarar Avary com um olhar de vitória, não era novidade para o trio que Múlciber odiava ser interrompido, e apesar de não se apresentado a isso, Harry conseguiu pegar o clima no ar. "Enfim... aquele ali que você pareceu gostar muito, se chama Severus Snape, mas pode chama-lo de Sev, ele esta na Sonserina também."

No mesmo momento em que Dan disse isso, Severus olhou com ódio para ele, no entanto sem perceber nada, Harry murmurou.

"Sev... 'rs' Isso não se parece nada com ele..."

Ao ouvir isso, Severus tomou uma lufada de ar e sem pensar rosnou.

"Nunca mais me chame assim, você não tem esse direito... nenhum de vocês tem!"

Ao perceber o olhar frio com uma fagulha de ódio dentro dos olhos do professor, ou melhor de Severus, Harry afundou no lugar. 'Uol! Onde quer que eu vá ele parece me odiar!'

É claro que ver a reação de Severus apenas por ele o chamar por esse apelido o deixou magoado. Ele se lembrava bem das memorias que ele recebeu de Severus e sabia que era sua mãe quem o chamava daquela forma e por algum motivo isso o incomodou... sabe-se lá por que...

Rindo muito da reação de Severus, Avary zombou.

"Não leve Múlciber a serio! 'haha' E não chame Severus assim ou ele ira lhe morder 'haha' A única pessoa que chama ele assim é uma grifinória de sangue-ruim que ele conheceu quando era criança. 'Haha'."

Mordendo os lábios com raiva, Severus zombou arrogantemente.

"Ahh... cala a boca! Isso tudo é ciúmes?"

Múlciber e Severus se davam bem às vezes, eles eram pessoas orgulhosas e vingativas, a diferença entre eles era que Dan gostava de falar e atormentar alunos de outras casas ou aqueles que não tinham sangue puro, quando Severus os acompanhava as vezes, mas sua pessoa era muito mais retraída e isolada.

Na verdade, eles só se tornaram de fato amigos por que Severus tinha uma inclinação muito grande para artes das trevas e sabia tantas azarações quanto os alunos do sétimo ano, desde antes de estudar em Hogwarts, além disso, ele tinha um talento indiscutível em poções e já mostrava sinais de ser um bruxo oclumente.

Além disso, também os Malfoys passaram a ver seu valor quando o chamavam para as convenções e festas da nata bruxa, fazendo com que o Lorde das Trevas o enxergasse no meio a tantos outros de sangue puro. E apesar de ele ainda não fazer parte do partido de Voldemort, ele era muito bem acolhido quando em eventos que envolviam o Senhor do mal. Em um desses momentos, o Lorde até mencionou algo como serem parecidos...

Depois de discutirem, por um tempo... o expresso Hogwarts finalmente chegou em seu destino. Ao desembarcar, Múlciber, Avery e Snape tomaram um caminho separado, mas antes de deixa-lo para Hagrid que gritava pelos primeiranistas, Mulciber falou.

"Evan, meu pai é amigo do seu e por isso é meu dever olhar por você. Guardarei um lugar em nosso lado na mesa, assim que for selecionado para Sonserina; venha para seu lugar."

Ao ouvir isso, Harry se lembrou novamente de que estava prestes a ser avaliado pelo chapéu seletor, no entanto, ele não queria ir para a sonserina. Mesmo que ele quisesse, sem a parte de Voldemort que ele próprio matou ao atingir Harry, ele não tem chance...

_'E agora?...'_

Um pouco atordoado, Harry ouviu um monitor pedir para que os alunos deixassem a bagagem no vagão e correu para a plataforma onde Hagrid se destacava em frente aos alunos. As crianças davam a Harry a sensação de deslocamento, ele sem duvidas não havia se acostumado em estar tão pequeno de novo.

Enquanto caminhava distraidamente, Harry quase pisou em algo que parecia muito com um lembrol, o qual pegou e analisando-o com cuidado decidiu guarda-lo até que encontrasse o dono. No entanto ao parar um pouco mais atrás do grupo de crianças, ele percebeu que lado dele, um garotinho choramingava enquanto procurava por algo em suas vestes.

Intrigado, Harry sussurrou.

"Você quem perdeu um lembrol?"

Parecendo assustado o garoto olhou com os olhos arregalados para Harry e corando, acenou em concordância, recebendo o objeto discretamente de Harry que sorriu amigavelmente.

"Meu nome é Ha..., digo Evan. Evan Rosier e o seu?"

Parecendo um pouco surpreso ao ouvir o nome de Evan, o menino analisou um pouco as feições de Harry para então estender a mãos e responder com um sorriso tímido.

"Eu sou Franz McKinnon. Muito prazer."

Depois dos cumprimentos, Harry descobriu que este era um dos membros da antiga família McKinnon que havia sido toda erradicada por Voldemort em 1981, de fato ele conhecia o sobrenome, mas não havia conhecido os membros existentes ou não.

Enquanto conversavam, Harry descobriu que havia mais membros da família McKinnon do que ele supunha, além de Franz, ainda havia Marie que estava em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, eles eram irmãos, Marlene McKinnon era sua avó e Robert e Dulce McKinnon eram seus pais.

Pela descrição, eles aparentavam ser uma família de bruxos puro-sangue próximos aos Wesley e Prewett, o que chamou bastante a atenção de Harry, ao perceber como as famílias já estavam se organizando e unindo. De um lado os partidários de Voldemort e Gellart e do outro; os que estavam unidos a Ordem da Fenix. É claro que o menino não falou sobre isso em si, mas deu para perceber do que se tratava.

Depois de conversar por um tempo, eles se separaram por um momento e se sentindo um pouco tristonho por não ser reconhecido, Harry se aproximou de Hagrid lançando lhe um sorriso. Hagrid não sabia por que, mas ao ver o sorriso genuíno do menininho. Lançou lhe sua grande mão sobre a cabecinha bagunçando lhe os fios vermelhos que se levantavam revoltados, deixando Harry animado e aquecido.

Ignorando a reação das crianças à volta, o meio gigante gritou. "Apenas quatro em cada barquinho"

_ **Fim do capítulo 3.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso pessoal rs. Caso achem a fic lenta demais me avisem rs Eu sei que eu dei uma ocultada no Harry, mas prometo que logo isso vai desaparecer. rs   
Ha mais uma coisa, não sei se permaneço chamando ele de Harry ou se passo a chamar ele só de Evan... me avisem o que acharem melhor.
> 
> inté mais beibis.
> 
> Song list  
Abel Korzeniowski- table for two (instrumental sad)  
Billie Eilish, Khalid - lovely  
Bishop Briggs - Dead Man's arms


	5. Arc 1- Capítulo 4 - Chapéu Seletor.

_Ignorando a reação das crianças à volta, o meio gigante gritou. "Apenas quatro em cada barquinho"_

_ **CAPÍTULO 4 – O CHAPÉU SELETOR** _

"Venham! Venham! Depressa!" Já era noite e Rúbeo Hagrid gritava, enquanto ajudava as crianças a se acomodarem nos barquinhos. Depois que todos já haviam embarcado, os barquinhos se encaminharam automaticamente para o outro lado do rio, onde uma Mulher muito bonita os aguardava.

Olhando atentamente, Harry não pôde reconhecê-la, provavelmente era uma professora da qual não havia tido contato em seus anos em Hogwarts. Conforme as crianças desembarcavam iam posicionando-se silenciosamente em frente à mulher, que aparentava ter em torno de uns vinte anos, seus olhos oscilavam entre negros e dourados, seus cabelos eram longos e volumosos que brilhava intensamente, _'provavelmente ela usara as poções de alisamento Potter...' _Ela ostentava sobre a cabeça, um turbante muito mais admirável do que o do professor Quirrell. Quanto mais perto se chegava, mais forte era a sensação de opressão que ela exalava de seu corpo, quando finalmente o ultimo aluno se posicionou, ela os olhou com severidade e suspirando, cantarolou.

"Meu nome é Namira Saúda Onaedo, mas gosto que me chamem de Professora Namira. E este ano estarei lecionando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para vocês, sou natural de Marrocos e estudei na escola de magia Uagadou onde meu pai atua como diretor. Espero que nos demos bem..."

{**N/A:** Namira: Puro, leopardo, pantera. Sauda: Beleza escura. Onaedo: ouro}

O sotaque abafado de Namira atraia alguns meninos que suspiravam discretamente. Ela era realmente muito elegante e bela, no entanto, não era simples, ela tinha a mesma qualidade que Minerva e Snape, fazendo com que os alunos ficassem em silencio sem precisar de muito.

Depois de reunidos e apresentados, o processo foi basicamente o mesmo que ele havia feito pela primeira vez. Harry tentou parecer um pouco preocupado para não dar tanta bandeira... Mentira! Ele estava realmente nervoso quando pensava na possibilidade de ir para Slytherin e não para sua amada Gryffindor... Contudo, durante todo o caminho, ele esteve tentando calcular algum plano para destruir o Senhor das Trevas nestes oito anos que ele ainda teria para viver na pele de Evan, no fundo ele estava sentindo que esse tempo era demasiadamente curto, no entanto, ao pisar em Hogwarts outra vez, Harry se lembrou de tudo que havia passado e que em seu sexto ano ele finalmente derrotara o Lorde Voldemort.

É claro que agora ele não teria mais a ajuda de Rony e Hermione, mas ele com certeza daria conta do recado, já que sua experiência como um bruxo havia ultrapassado em muito o que era antes, além disso, ele ainda tinha o beneficio do conhecimento; ele sabia de tudo que iria acontecer...

Quando finalmente o momento da seleção chegou, todos seguiram em silencio a mulher que os guiava pelo Grande Salão, as mesas das quatro casas estavam festejando a entrada dos novatos. Olhando rapidamente Harry teve um vislumbre do que parecia ser seus pais. Isso por si só aqueceu seu coração e o fez abrir um grande sorriso.

No entanto, apenas o fato de olhar para a mesa dos professores e vislumbrar o grande Diretor; Alvo Dumbledore com seu óclinho de meia lua sorrindo alegremente cheio de vida, o fez suspirar em contentamento. Ele ainda se lembrava bem, de quão destruído estava o castelo em sua outra vida, além disso, os corpos de vários alunos e professores já não estava jogado por ali e aqui. Na mesa ao lado do diretor, a Professora Vector parecia tão nova e cheia de vida, quanto antes de sua fatídica morte defendendo seus alunos, dos comensais.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se entregava a nostalgia, Harry pensava no quanto ele queria ir para Grifinória e estar junto de seus pais, de Sirius e Lupin, no entanto, o peso de estar em um corpo estrangeiro o pressionava. Evan era de família Sonserina, como eles reagiriam se ele se tornasse um Grifinório? Não que ele se importasse se caso fosse expulso de casa, mas...

Naquele momento, Harry quase trombou com um menino de cabelos loiros a sua frente interrompendo seus passos abruptamente. A professora havia parado em frente ao local de seleção, posicionando o banquinho, onde os primeiranistas deveriam se sentar para receber o Chapéu Seletor das mãos da Profa. Namira. Enquanto esperava a professora se organizar, Harry passou seus olhos novamente pela multidão em busca de mais algum rosto conhecido, no entanto, é fato que haveria muitas outras pessoas; das quais Harry já havia ouvido falar ou até conhecido em sua maioridade, contudo, era difícil reconhece-los ainda tão jovens.

Logo depois de ordenar os alunos, Namira abriu um pergaminho no qual continha os nomes dos novos alunos e começou a chamar.

"Larry Tomlinson..." **{Peguem a referência}**

Momento depois de se sentar, o chapéu anunciava.

"Lufa-Lufa"

"Romilda Silver"

"Corvinal!"

Com o decorrer da chamada, dois nomes despertaram a atenção de Harry que tentava disfarçar seu olhar de espanto; quase sem sucesso. O primeiro era:

"Regulus Black" "Slytherin"

Evan não tinha percebido, mas estava sendo observado por ele todo o momento, o garoto parecia bastante tímido e lembrava em muito a aparência de black, com exceção de sua expressão morfética e sua pele extremamente pálida, quase doentia. Analisando-o por um momento, Harry percebeu em seu olhar um brilho estranho de duvida que o fez estremecer. Oras, eles tinham a mesma idade, poderiam ser que eram amigos de infância? Se sim, Harry estava ferrado, ele não sabia nada sobre a relação dos dois.

O fato é que ele só conhecia Regulus A. Black, pelo que Sirius o contou. Ele de fato era um jovem esforçado e exemplar, no entanto, encontrou seu fim lutando sozinho e corajosamente contra os planos Daquele-que-não-se-deve-mencionar. É sabido que com sua morte em 1979, o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin; a primeira Horcrux descoberta, fora arrebatada.

Ele era um Comensal da Morte muito convicto no ideal de puro-sangue e no extermínio dos trouxas, no entanto, descobrir as reais razões de Lorde Voldemort o fez se arrepender de seus atos e isso o levou ao seu plano suicida de destruição das horcrux, permitindo que o elfo doméstico; Monstro a levasse na esperança de permitir que alguém um dia pudesse parar o Lorde das Trevas.

O segundo nome conhecido para Harry era:

"Dirk Cresswell" "Corvinal"

Dirk era o menino de cabelos loiros ao qual ele quase se chocou a poucos instantes, ele não havia percebido, já que nunca o tinha visto de fato, no entanto, este era um nascido Trouxa que havia trabalhado no ministério no Escritório de Ligação dos Duendes e por fim, morreu na caçada aos sangues-ruins da segunda Guerra bruxa, quando nem todos os mestiços e nascidos trouxas conseguiram apagar seu passado a fim de esconder suas ramificações familiares.

Vê-los assim, vivos e tão jovens, fez Harry matutar o quão desastrosa havia sido a Guerra Bruxa. Tudo isso, toda aquela destruição, todas aquelas mortes, por causa de um preconceito ancestral e pela aversão adversidade. Como podemos criticar o comportamento dos trouxas, já que pelo visto os bruxos não são tão diferentes assim. Bastou um maluco chegar falando meia dúzia de asneiras, cujas palavras finais seriam: Iremos derrubar os trouxas e tomar o poder, que mais da metade da sociedade magica se animaria para seguir cegamente como se este ser preconceituoso fosse um Deus.

Enquanto Harry se distraia refletindo o que antes não podia ver com clareza, os nomes foram sendo chamados e a multidão foi diminuindo, até sobrar apenas Harry e o jovem Franz McKinnon a quem conheceu um tempo antes. Era visível o nervoso nos olhos do garoto, ele estava tremendo e suando frio.

"Franz McKinnon" Chamou Namira, enquanto Evan ainda ficava lá plantado no meio do Salão, sozinho...

Ao sentar no banquinho, Franz fechou os olhos e apertando as mangas das vestes com força, começou a cochichar algo inteligível. Pouco depois o chapéu gritou, assustando-o;

"Grifinoria"

No mesmo momento, o menino ganhou vida e saltitando alegremente correu para junto de seus colegas de casa que aplaudiam animadamente na mesa.

Agora o único que havia sobrado era Harry, e sem esperar que a professora o chamasse, ele se dirigiu ao chapéu. Quando Namira acenou para que ele se posicionasse, Harry prontamente se sentou, e respirando fundo, tentou não olhar muito para as mesas. Cada segundo ali parecia uma eternidade, e controlando-se firmemente, Harry recebeu o chapéu das mãos da Professora, no entanto, quando estava prestes a coloca-lo na cabeça, o chapéu gritou.

**Fim do capítulo 4.**


	6. Arc 1- Capítulo 5 - Banquete.

_"Sonserina!"_

** _CAPÍTULO 5 – BANQUETE._ **

_'Ehhh? O que? Ahn? HAHA ... Ele nem encostou o chapéu na cabeça, como poderia ser? Ele estava ouvindo de mais não é? ... ou...'_

"Não...não ...não... ! " Murmurou ele, mas a Professora Namira nem esperou que ele objetasse e tomando lhe o chapéu quase o empurrando do banquinho, se retirou.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Avary e Mulciber sorriam vitoriosos, era como se soubessem desde o principio que as coisas seriam assim, o único a não saber era somente Harry mesmo. Enquanto ele caminhava para a mesa, tentando disfarçar sua decepção, ele olhou para o garoto apático ao lado dos dois que acenavam para ele, no entanto Severus Snape nem se incomodou em olha-lo. Seu rosto estava voltado para a mesa da Grifinoria e a tristeza e magoa já era visível em seu olhar.

Suspirando desanimadamente, Harry percebeu que salvar Severus poderia ser mais difícil do que havia presumido... _'Ahh... O amor platônico'_

Depois de se acomodar no lugar que Brendan havia deixado para ele, entre ele e Snape, Harry finalmente reparou nos olhos cheios de antipatia vindos de ninguém menos que Lúcios Malfoy. Percebendo o desgosto do mais velho, John estreitou os olhos e tossindo secamente fez com que Lúcios desviasse o olhar, assim como Severus, que agora deixava a mesa da Grifinoria se retraindo para um livro surrado que estava sobre a mesa ao seu lado. Ele era de fato um nerd com N maiúsculo...

Em frente a ele e um tanto encolhido Regulus se perdia na mesa da Grifinoria, seu olhar era de pura tristeza e nostalgia. No entanto a pessoa para qual ele estava olhando, nem se quer reparou que ele existia ali. Talvez fosse impressão de Harry, mas Regulus realmente parecia sentir muito por seu irmão mais velho e demonstrava sincera reminiscência com relação ao outro. Todo aquele olhar hostil que Harry imaginou que teria, não existia, era mais como se Regulus realmente lamentasse por um irmão rebelde que fugira de casa para estar na companhia de marginais. Talvez na mente destes sonserinos realmente fosse assim, já que eles passaram toda uma vida sendo criados com uma visão elitista.

Depois de um tempo o banquete finalmente começou e todos começaram a conversar e se soltar. Regulus sacodia a cabeça com propriedade enquanto discutiam algo sobre o ministério, lembrando a Harry que para o sucesso de sua missão toda a informação era pouca. É claro que Harry estava bastante interessado em ouvir o que era falado, no entanto, Lucius Malfoy parecia perceber isso, lançando um feitiço que embaralhava as palavras que ele dizia para qualquer um a quem não fosse direcionada.

Azedo com a atitude de Lucius, Harry xingou secretamente virando-se para observar os demais colegas de casa. Lá ele conheceu Trevor Bone e Angus Brown ambos eram primeiranistas e pareciam bastante animados, além deles havia também Ema Holly, Dorothy Seely, Philip Lumb, Blanca Joplin, Thereza Wood, Jack Wild, Paul Clegg, Ivy Brook. Contudo, fora Evan e Regulus; não parecia haver mais nenhum novato das famílias do Sagrado vinte oito.

Conforme o tempo passava, Harry foi divagando cada vez mais longe. Para começar só o fato de ele estar iniciando o primeiro ano em Hogwarts novamente já parecia loucura além da conta. Além disso, agora ele não estava mais no lugar que passou seis longos anos sentado... Agora ele estava na mesa que costumava olhar de longe... ele estava na sonserina... Que loucura.

Era difícil para Harry dizer o que estava sentindo de fato, ele estava um pouco confuso com toda essa novidade, e qual é dessa historia de ser enviado para Slytherin do nada... Ele com certeza já havia deixado a parte de Voldemort para trás, quando morreu em suas mãos, então o que mudou para ele ser tão decididamente enviado para lá mesmo contra sua vontade?

De duas a uma: ou o dono anterior tinha desejado isso com tanta força que sua vontade permaneceu mesmo sem a autorização de Harry, ou, ele ainda tinha a influencia de Tom sobre si. De toda a forma, não havia volta e pelo menos ele tinha Severus debaixo de seus olhos. Daqui para frente, evitar que Severus sofra nas mãos de seu pai e padrinho era sua primeira missão; já que ele não poderia se esquecer de que fora Severus quem dedurou a profecia à Lorde Voldemort, logo, evitar que ele se bandeie para o mal é um dos objetivos chave de Harry.

Enquanto isso, ele traria os Rosier para o lado da Ordem e convenceria o máximo de pessoas possíveis a desistirem de Voldemort. Além disso, ele ainda tinha que arranjar um jeito de se aproximar dos marotos e outro de pedir ajuda para Alvo Dumbledore sem ser descoberto.

A primeira ideia que ele teve, foi se mudar para Godric's Hollow e encontrar-se com seus avós garantindo a confiança deles. É claro que ele já tinha um plano, ele sabia que sem a permissão de seus supostos pais ele não poderia se mover nem um centímetro sendo uma criança tão jovem, contudo, se aproximar de seu avô não seria tão difícil, uma vez que ele não resistia a pessoas que se interessassem por preparo de poções ou duelos, e, portanto ele pretendia usar isso a seu favor...palavras de Lupin...

Era fato que os Potter haviam conquistado um nome e a fortuna que tinham e fora herdada por Harry; a partir das ideias inovadoras dos antepassados mestres pocionistas, No entanto, o que mais contribuiu para o aumento desta crescente fortuna, fora ninguém menos que seu avô Fleamont o criador da poção capilar ('Duas gotas domam o mais rebelde dos cabelos'). Pensando nisso, Harry sorriu discretamente, já que com esse plano ele poderia matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, uma vez que poderia usar os segredos Potter para atrair a atenção e a amizade de Severus.

Depois de encher a pança com a comida gostosa do banquete, Harry se lembrou de Rony que em um momento como esse, estaria comendo até o prato. A sobremesa era um pudim delicioso com uma calda caramelada irresistível. Comendo como se não houvesse amanhã, Harry notou os olhares agudos do Malfoy que parecia ainda mais incomodado com o como e quanto ele comia...

_'Tsc...Tsc.'_

Toda vez que Harry o flagrava olhando para ele, esbanjava um sorriso claro e encantador, é claro que ele sabia que isso o irritaria ainda mais, mas ele não tinha culpa, as memorias do corpo passado não estavam armazenadas nele para que ele soubesse de tudo. Graças aos céus, Lúcios era cinco anos mais velho que ele e por isso estava no sexto ano e em breve se formaria, deixando-o em paz.

Antes mesmo de terminar a sobremesa, Harry sentiu suas pupilas pesarem e o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo. Ele não sabia se o dono anterior não estava dormindo direito ou se era por culpa de sua transmigração, mas Harry parecia cansado demais para continuar. _'Cama! Por favor...'_ Ao seu lado, Severus pareceu notar o desconforto de Evan que pescava algumas vezes quase metendo a cara sobre o prato. No entanto ele apenas se esquivou algumas vezes quando o menino vinha para seu lado, mas por fim, sua resistência foi vencida quando em um minuto de distração, a pequena cabeça de cabelos vermelhos se escorou em seu ombro magro, pegando-o desprevenido em um momento de distração.

Naquele instante, Harry não viu, mas o olhar frio e cheio de estranheza feito por Severus era capaz de congelar qualquer coração. No entanto, por algum motivo incalculável Snape não se moveu e permitiu que Evan cochilasse em seu ombro, enquanto lia um livro qualquer. É claro que algumas pessoas olharam com estranheza para isso, mesmo sendo Evan um menino pequeno e magricela de apenas onze anos. Severus não era o tipo que permitia aproximação com os demais, tão pouco toque. Nesta época, Severus era muito mais alto até para sua idade e tinha um corpo forte se comparado ao de Evan, dando a ambos um completo contraste.

Depois que o banquete acabou e os pratos haviam sido magicamente recolhidos, Severus sacodiu o ombro rispidamente. Logo, Harry despertou encarando Severus com os olhos umedecidos e ressentidos. Severus que não contava com essa reação tão magoada, arfou e com severidade se virou para outro lado.

Enquanto voltava ao normal, Harry ouviu Alvo mencionar que era o momento do Hino de Hogwarts, assim todos se levantaram e como de costume começaram a cantar cada um em um tempo diferente, em uma completa zorra.

Ao terminarem, os avisos sobre manter-se afastados da Floresta Proibida e não sair da escola sem autorização dos pais; foram devidamente repassados pelo Diretor.

Depois disso os novatos foram reagrupados por seus monitores e levados aos seus dormitórios.

**Fim do capítulo 5.**

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
